


assassins, spies, and world peace organizations

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Series: HEAD CANONS [1]
Category: 9 banme no musashi | musashi no. 9, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi





	assassins, spies, and world peace organizations

I just started the Crying Freeman, which aside from its beautiful artwork and action based plot also has a beautiful character, the Crying Freeman himself.

 

I just thought it would be interesting to cross The Crying Freeman with Avengers P.I and Captain America: TWS.  I think it would be interesting if Clint, Bucky and Yo Hinomura met.

 

Also, I think it would be awesome to mix S.H.I.E.L.D with Detective Conan and Musashi #9.  The possibilities of the Shadow Syndicate and Ultimate Blue?  That'd be pretty cool.


End file.
